


Welcome Home.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, blowjob, bossy mickey, dirty talking, this is filth as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian and Mickey have just moved into their first home together. A home they own.They celebrate in the one way they know how: fucking.No plot as usual. Just straight smut as we all enjoy.





	Welcome Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, on May 9th, Cameron Monaghan tweeted me. He deleted the post as he always does lmao, but I have the screenshots! My fucking heart shot out of my ass because he's the love of my life. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter: @valeskaheart.

Ian and Mickey stood in the middle of their new living room just looking around. They moved in to their new house over a week ago but had just gotten everything unpacked and settled. It looked more like a home now.

Their home.

Their own sanctuary free to be who they are.

"I can't believe we fucking made it." Mickey spoke, looking over at Ian, "Who would have thought we'd be here?" 

Ian smiled at him, "No one did. Even we had our doubts, Mick. But here we are in our first home." 

"You know what this means." Mickey said, plopping down on their couch.

Ian turned to look at him, "It means no shoes on the couch, Mickey!"

Mickey laughed and kicked off his shoes, "There you go, asshole. But no that's not what I was talking about."

Ian walked over and sat down beside him tossing his arms behind his head, "It means that we don't actually have to leave. We don't have to let people in. We won't get interrupted by someone running into the room."

Mickey just chuckled, "Guess again."

Ian sat up a bit to turn towards Mickey, "What the hell are you talking about then?"

Mickey let out a yawn before stretching out his legs underneath their coffee table. He looked over at Ian and said very bluntly, "It means you can fuck me good and hard and we can be as loud as we fucking want." 

He was grinning.

Ian was glaring.

"Mickey, please don't get me horny right now. There are a few things I wanted to get done today."

Mickey rolled his eyes and put his hand on Ians' leg. He rubbed it up and down Ians' jeans lingering close to his cock but pulling back, "Can't those few things wait until tomorrow? It's Saturday so we'll both be home to do them."

"Mickey-" Ian groaned, "Don't-"

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey laughed.

He threw his legs over Ian and sat right down on his lap. He wrapped his hands around Ians' neck and grinned down at the love of his life who was glaring a hole through him.

"Mickey Milkovich I will-"

"What?" Mickey asked, slowly grinding down on him, "You'll what?"

Ian bit his lip refusing to let out any kind of noise. He wasn't going to give Mickey the satisfaction.

He pressed down harder his ass grinding right against Ians' cock. Even through the jeans, he could tell that Ian was reacting to it. He leaned closer and put his mouth right at Ians' ear and whispered in a tone he only used when he was extremely turned on, "Come on, Ian. What are you going to do to me? Going to bend me over and fuck me rough for doing this? Going to spank me? Going to gag me with your cock and make me choke on it? Or you going to let me ride you just like this? Right here on our own fucking couch in our own living room?"

He sucked Ians' earlobe into his mouth.

Ian finally let out a groan and his hands went to Mickeys ass instantly as the dark haired boy continued grinding down on him, "Fuck. Mickey you're fucking filthy."

Mickey pulled back and grinned as he pressed his ass down on Ians' cock, "Am I hearing a complaint?"

"Never." Ian grunted, thrusting his hips up to meet each of Mickeys' movements.

"Then get in the mood bitch."

That was all it took for Ian to finally fucking cave to Mickey and his needs.

He ran his hands back up so he could slide them down the back of Mickeys' boxers. The jeans Mickey was currently wearing were pretty loose so it was enough for Ian to actually grab a handful of Mickeys ass.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, stopping his movements.

"The fuck you stopping for, Mickey?" Ian asked, already breathless.

"Look, foreplay is great and everything but can we foreplay without clothes? My cock is about to fall off."

Ian snickered, "Wouldn't want that would we? Off with your clothes then."

They removed themselves from each other only to strip off their clothes before Mickey attached himself to Ian again.

"Get on the floor." Mickey ordered, marking Ians' collarbones with small love bites.

Ian enjoyed how bossy Mickey was being because a dominant Mickey was really rare. Mickey must have been really turned on.

"Make me." Ian challenged, grinning at Mickey.

If Mickey didn't love Ian as much as he did he would have smacked the red head right upside the head.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "You really want me to do that?"

Ian crossed his arms smiling, "If you think you can." 

Mickey grabbed Ians' wrist and without a warning he bent it behind Ians' back sending the boy to his knees crying in pain, "I think I made you."

He let go of Ians' wrist and looked down at Ian who was rubbing his sore wrist.

"You jackass I thought you were going to do something sexy not break my fucking wrist." 

Mickey laughed, "I wasn't even close to breaking your wrist."

Ian reached up and grabbed Mickeys' wrist and in return, he pulled on Mickey sending him flying to the floor face first. Luckily he caught himself before his face hit the ground but that didn't mean he wasn't a little irritated at the fact he could have broken his nose.

It ended in the two wrestling across the floor.

Until their cocks brushed together and the two stopped due to the sensation that instantly captured their bodies.

"How did we go from you wanting me to fuck you to wrestling on the floor?" Ian asked, laughing.

Mickey sat up and looked down at Ian who he was sitting on, "I don't know but my cock is still rock hard."

"Trust me I can feel it."

Ian grinned and reached down so he could wrap his hand around Mickeys' cock causing Mickey to curse and jerk.

"Jesus, Gallagher. Warn a guy will ya?" 

"If you get off of me and lay down on your back I could make you feel a whole lot better." Ian spoke, slowly moving his hand around Mickeys' cock.

"Get your stupid hand off of me and let me do just that."

Ian rolled his eyes but did as Mickey said so he could roll onto the carpet.

Mickey grabbed a pillow off the couch and put it behind his head. It allowed him to watch Ian as he pushed Mickeys legs apart and settled between them. But Ian wasn't looking at him.  
No, Ians' eyes were locked on Mickeys' hard cock.

He ran a finger down the vein that rested on the underside of it causing Mickey to jerk his hips. He was extremely sensitive to touch especially when he was horny.

"Fucking love your cock, Mick."

It was all he said before wrapping his lips around Mickeys' cock and going down with his mouth closed as he could get.

Mickey groaned and dug his nails into the carpet. He closed his eyes and just took in the pleasure as Ian began picking up his pace.

He had his nails digging into Mickeys' thighs as he continued to move up and down at a pace that almost seemed impossible to some people but he loved sucking Mickeys' cock. Loved having it in his mouth and he would do absolutely anything to make Mickey love it.

Of course Mickey always did. To Mickey, Ians' lips were made for sucking cock in general but was completely happy and over the moon that he had Ian for the rest of his life. Only he got to have Ians' lips on him and to Mickey not even winning the lottery could be better for that.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, lifting his hips off the ground just a little.

It was enough to allow Ian to reach down and grab his ass. He squeezed the flesh and groaned around Mickeys' cock. Fuck, Ian really loved every inch of Mickeys' body.   
He pulled off Mickeys' cock only to kitten lick across the tip causing Mickey to spaz.

"Shit, Ian." Mickey cursed.

Ian looked up at him and grinned as he continued to run his tongue in circles around the head of Mickeys' cock. The sight was absolutely sinful.

Mickey made a mental note to one day in the very near future to take a video of Ian sucking him off. He'd even use an old phone just so Ian knew it wouldn't be going anywhere.

Mickey licked his lips and was about to say something but his words got caught in his throat and it turned into a deep groan as Ian took him back into his mouth and went down until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

Ian barely lifted his head. He lifted it enough so the head of Mickeys' cock wasn't hitting the back of his throat and would suck in his cheeks for a few moments before going back down again. He was mentally drinking in the sounds Mickey was currently making. Fuck, they were heavenly and wanted to make them his ringtone.

He moved a hand from the inside of Mickeys thigh and brough it down to cup Mickeys' balls causing the other boy to thrust up into his mouth.

"Christ, Gallagher. Youre going to make me bust in your mouth." Mickey panted, tearing at the carpet.

Ian pulled off and licked his lips and crawled up over Mickey and stared down at the lust clearly written on his face, "I'd have absolutely no problem with you cumming in my mouth."

Mickey groaned and tried grinding up against him. Their cocks brushed together and Ian whimpered. He leaned down and kissed Mickey as hard as he could. Kissing was one of their favorite things and they could never get enough of each other.

"Fuck me." Mickey whimpered, "Just fuck me hard, fuck."

Ian leaned down and bit Mickeys' neck before running his tongue over the skin. Mickey tasted incredible on every inch of skin. He would never get tired of touching, biting, sucking on Mickey. He was just fucking everything to Ian and Ian fucking loved him.

He pulled back and ran his hands down Mickeys chest and back up so he could wrap a hand around Mickeys' neck, "I could. I could fuck you right here and right now. But you were such an impatient bitch earlier that I think I should just take my time."

Mickey glared at him, "Call me that one more time, Ian. I dare you."

Ian laughed, "Not scared of you anymore, Mickey."

In seconds, Mickey was on top of Ian who he had pinned to the ground. He had his wrists pinned up over his head. Ians' eyes were wide as he didn't expect Mickey to flip them so easily.

"Don't test me, Gallagher." Mickey spoke, grinning, "I'm going to let go of your wrists and you're just going to lay there you got that?"

Ian nodded, "Got it." 

He was excited to see what Mickey would do to him so when Mickey let go of his wrists he just brought his arms down to his sides and didn't move.

Mickey kissed him quickly before moving down his body until he was settled between Ians' legs. He wrapped his hand around Ians' cock and squeezed almost laughing at the choked sound Ian made. 

He began moving his hand slowly just enjoying the way Ian seemed to be hardening in his hand.

"Don't be a tease." Ian groaned.

"I'll do what I want." 

"Look here you ass-fuck!"

Mickey stopped his insult by taking his cock into his mouth.

"Mhmf." Ian groaned, tossing his head back.

Mickey closed his eyes and just focused on sucking Ians' cock and listening to the sounds Ian was making. He was so fucking hard and he wanted nothing more than to have Ians' cock in him but there was one more thing that he wanted Ian to do to him before he fucked Mickeys' brains out.

He pulled off only to drag his tongue down the underside of Ians' cock and further until he reached Ians' balls. He sucked them into his mouth and about choked on laughter and balls when Ian let out a high pitched squeal.

Mickey didn't suck his balls often but when he did, Ian always found himself rolling towards the edge quickier.   
Mickey pulled off and looked up at Ian grinned, "Before you fuck me you know what I want?"

"What?" Ian asked, panting.

"I want you to eat me out. If that means I ride your fucking face so be it."

Ian groaned and reached for Mickey. Mickey knew what that meant so he slid up Ians' body until the red head could grab his ass. He squeezed the flesh, digging his nails into it and enjoyed the way Mickey bucked against him. Their cocks moved together as Ian began moving Mickey against him. Mickey got the picture and began slowly grinding against Ian mostly to feel Ians' hands digging into his ass.

Ian turned his head and began sucking on Mickeys neck again.

Mickey sighed happily and moved his head a bit allowing Ian more access. He loved neck kisses and he wouldn't admit that to anyone but Ian. He turned into a puddle when Ian kissed his neck and Ian fucking knew it.

"Want me to eat you then, Mick?" Ian asked, voice low. In a tone that Ian knew turned Mickey on ten times more than he already was. A tone Ian only used when he was extremely horny, wanted to make Mickey not mad at him or just wanted to see Mickey squirm.

"Want me to make you feel good with my tongue?"

As he spoke he moved his hand closer so he could spread Mickey open. He pressed two fingers of his other hand up against Mickey causing Mickey to jerk and grab onto the floor as he pushed back, gasping.

"Ian, fuck. Please."

Ian bit down on his shoulder then ordered him to get on his hands and knees. Which Mickey of course did without any argument.

Ian moved behind him and ran his hands down Mickeys' back and squeezed his ass again before moving closer so he could press his lips against the bottom of Mickeys' spine. He slowly moved his tongue down between Mickeys cheeks and grinned when Mickey groaned and pushed back without even thinking.

But Ian never cared. He fucking loved when Mickey almost suffocated him with the ass Ian loved oh so much. Mickey knew it so he took advantage of it. Not easy to resist when Ians tongue was fucking magical.

Ian gripped the bottom of Mickeys' ass and held on as he pressed his tongue flat against Mickey and ran it up and down a few times just loving the taste and the sounds. Ian groaned and pointed his tongue and pushed it inside of Mickey.

That sent Mickey to the floor with a loud groan. He put his arms in front of him and placed his forehead on it. His mouth was open and groans and pants were escaping his mouth as he continued to push his ass back against Ians' mouth. He could feel Ians' tongue inside him and it had him clenching tight around it.

Ian groaned and dug his nails further into Mickeys ass. His own cock was hard between his legs just aching for release but he focused on pleasuring Mickey at the moment.  
He held on to Mickeys ass as he pulled out and ran his tongue up him to the bottom of his back and back down. 

Mickey was panting and continuing to push his ass back trying everything to just ride Ians' face. Which Ian had no complaints about.

"Feel good, Mick?" Ian asked, running his tongue over Mickeys left cheek.

"Less talking and more eating." Mickey demanded, moaning.

Ian chuckled against his skin and ran his tongue down between his cheeks again. He brought two fingers up to his own mouth and sucked them for a few moments before pressing them against Mickey, slowly pushing them in.

Mickey cried out and grabbed onto the carpet, his face pressed against it, "Ian, fuck."

Ian bit his lip and pushed his fingers in up to his knuckles, "So fucking tight."

He curled his fingers and pressed them further inside Mickey causing Mickey to push himself up onto his hands and push his ass back.

"Move them." Mickey gasped, "Fucking move them."

Ian grinned and began fucking into him with a faster pace causing Mickey to groan in relief. Ian was hitting his prostate over and over and though it wasn't as much pressure as his cock, Mickey loved just the slight pressure. The slight sting and stretch that Ians' fingers were making him feel. He felt incredible, fuck.

"Ian." Mickey groaned, "Please, just fuck me." 

Ian pulled out his fingers and sucked on them for a few moments before grabbing onto Mickeys' hips, "How do you want it, Mick?"

Mickey answered him by turning around and laying on his back, "Fuck me." 

Ian snorted and moved in between his legs. He planted kisses on his chest and moved up until he reached Mickeys' lips. The two seemed to just slobber all over each other for a few moments, panting into each others mouth.

"Okay, I need to be in you like now." Ian spoke.

He reached down between their bodies and grabbed his cock. He pressed the head of it against Mickey and bit his lip as he pushed in.

Mickey groaned as Ians' cock began stretching him in the best possible way.

"Fuck, Ian." 

He dug his nails into his shoulders then drug them down his back as Ian finally pressed against him, balls against the back of his ass.

"Holy fuck!" Ian gasped, "Never going to get used to how you feel around me, fuck." 

He put his forehead against Mickeys' as he began slowly thrusting into him. He groaned against Mickeys lips and captured the other boys lips with his.  
Every few moments Ian would grunt against Mickeys' lips and Mickey would clench around Ians' cock.

Ian reangled himself so when he pushed inside he slammed right into Mickeys' prostate. Mickey drug his nails down Ians' back and wrapped his legs around Ians' waist. The carpet was probably going to give him a burn on his back but he didn't care. It was worth it to have Ian inside of him fucking him as if his life depended on it.

Mickey felt so stretched out, full. His toes were fucking curling.

Ian's thighs were straining but he fucking loved it. There was no better pain.

"Ian I'm close." Mickey panted, squirming underneath him.

The carpet was burning into his skin but the pleasure he was feeling overtook that pain.

Ian kissed him and pulled back so he could really focus on fucking into him, "Fuck, Mick."

Both boys were surprised they could even talk. Their chests were so heavy due to the pleasure that was taking control of every inch of their body. They could barely breathe. All Ian could do was fuck into him as his balls grew heavier as his release snuck up on him. All Mickey could do was clench tighter around Ian as his orgasm started showing.

Mickeys' legs fell off of Ians' waist and fell to the side. His thighs were numb. He couldn't feel his legs. All he could feel was the sudden orgasm that hit him unexpectedly.

He cried out in pure pleasure, nails breaking the skin on Ians' back. His body was shaking as he came all over himself, untouched. The sight was sinful and it had Ian picking up his pace, desperate to get to where Mickey now was.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey groaned, biting down on his lip.

Ians' orgasm shot up his spine causing him to collapse on Mickey. His face was tucked against Mickeys' neck, panting against his skin which sent shivers through Mickeys' entire body.  
He came deep inside of Mickey. His cock was twitching as Mickey clenched around him trying to milk him for all that he was worth.

"Fuck." He whispered, licking Mickeys' sweaty neck.

Mickey groaned and placed a kiss on Ians' shoulder, "Get off of me, bitch."

Ian laughed breathlessly and pushed himself up so he could slowly pull out. There would be a mess on their new carpet that they would have to clean but neither of them cared. It was their house. They could do what they wanted.

He rolled onto his back lightly hitting the coffee table. They just laid there silently breathing heavily. Mickeys' ass was burning in the best way, Ians' thighs were aching. Their cocks were softening and yet twitching at the pleasure they just endured.

"Well that's a great way to welcome ourselves into our new home." Ian spoke.

Mickey laughed, "You're a fucking idiot."

Ian looked at him, "This is because of you. You're the horny one who can't keep his dick in his pants."

Mickey glared at him, "You can't keep your dick out of my ass."

"I didn't hear any complaints when you were moaning my name and clenching around my cock." 

Mickey reached over and pinched Ian causing him to yelp, "Shut up, Ian."

 

The two laid there and insulted each other, belittled each other, teased each other. But hell, did they love each other. 

They cleaned up their mess the best they could before taking a shower to clean up. 

"Fucking love you, Gallagher." Mickey spoke, running a hand down Ians' wet chest.

His red hair was sticking to his forehead, water dripping off his hair, "Fucking love you too, Milkovich." 

Ian pinned Mickey against the shower wall and connected his lips to his.

 

That house became a home quickly. Even more so when a few years later, Yev became a permanent part of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to try and write Jerome and/or Jeremiah smut. Heterosexual smut of course. Would you all read that or what? :p


End file.
